The present invention refers to a method for the even advance of at least one thrust rod in a dispensing appliance comprising a traveller against an advancing resistance, and to a device for carrying out said method, more particularly for application in a manually operated dispensing appliance for two-component substances. Such an appliance is known for example from DE-A-3,128,611. In the latter, the thrust rods are actuated through respective clamping jaws via a yoke by a hand-lever, and for the lateral support of the thrust rods, a counter-bearing is provided on which said clamping jaws are hinged, while the advance drive comprises a relatively complicated traveller.
EP-A-408 494 discloses a manually operated appliance in which a bending and canting of the thrust rods is effectively prevented by the fact that the advancing drive actuates a thrust member which essentially acts upon said thrust rods only in the direction of the latter, the force transmission being obtained by toothed bars, however.